1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports of various kinds and relates particularly to supports for adjustably mounting a needlework frame in a plurality of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many efforts have been made to provide a support for a needlework frame of the type used in embroidery, crewel, needlepoint, rug hooking and other fancywork in which the working frame has mounted thereon at least a segment of a base material such as lightweight canvas, burlap, warp cloth, or the like. Many of these frames, such as embroidery hoops or narrow panel frames, have been designed to be held in one hand while the stitchery was done with the other hand. These frames, however, restrict the stitchwork to a one-hand operation which can become both tiring and uncomfortable.
Other frames, usually but not necessarily used for larger needlework projects have been mounted to upright standards or posts. Frequently, the opposite ends of such frames have been swingably mounted about the upright posts so that the needlework could be done from one side of the frame and thereafter the frame could be rotated to perform any cutting or knotting operations. Many of these previous structures, however, are such that it is necessary for a person doing the needlework to sit in a straightback chair or the like in order to have the working frame conveniently positioned.
Some examples of the prior art are the patents to Angus U.S. Pat. No. 104,685; States U.S. Pat. No. 347,743; Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 579,472; Meyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,877; Lamme U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,737; and Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,325.